¿Quieres probar?, si pero de tus labios linda
by Militsu Natsuki
Summary: ¿Q-qué pasa Naruto?- Nada solo probare de que es la tu ya –no lograba entender cual era la relación de sus palabras con sus actos, era la mas lista ¡Si! Pero cuando de el se trataba era como otra chica enamorada. Este se acerco mas y le susurro al oído – Pero primero te quitare eso de los labios Y después probare de que es la que has comprado, pero Lo probare de tus labios nena.


**^_^ Oneshot ^_^**

**Un Naruto por Hinata**

**Escrito por: Militsu Natsuki**

**(")**

**Resumen: **¿Q-qué pasa Naruto?- Nada solo probare de que es la tu ya –no lograba entender cual era la relación de sus palabras con sus actos, era la mas lista ¡Si! Pero cuando de el se trataba era como otra chica enamorada. Este se acerco mas y le susurro al oído – Pero primero te quitare eso de los labios Y después probare de que es la que has comprado, pero Lo probare de tus labios nena. – palabras que sorprendieron mucho a la Oji-perla provocando que su corazón se agitara tal cual enamorada. Un NaruHina espero les guste.

**¿Quieres probar?, si pero de tus labios, Siempre de tus labios linda.**

Naruto y Hinata ya tenían un mes de ser novios formalmente con el permiso de sus respectivos padres, Tanto Naruto y Hinata eran algo diferentes, Hinata era muy inteligente y por consiguiente era buena en clases, siempre las mejores notas del colegio, y como si esto no fuera suficiente su respetable e inconforme familia la inscribió a un curso especial para mentes brillantes, no había otra mente mas brillante que la de ella, no necesitaba ir a ninguna jodida clase especial, pero debía actuar conforme los estándares de la familia Hyuuga después de todo ella era una, la Peli-azul asistía dos horas todos los días después del colegio, Naruto era intrépido, arriesgado un poco rebelde y no muy dedicado al estudio y siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro sin importar que, pero la sonrisa mas espectacular siempre se formaba al mirar a la Oji-perla este siempre la iba a traer a la hora de la salida en su motocicleta y la dejaba frente a su casa acompañándola hasta su puerta "como todo un caballero"

A los Hyuugas nunca les gusto que ella montara una motocicleta y menos si el conductor era Naruto Usumaki el chico mas despistado según ellos, pero en realidad eso no era el caso ya que para el, la seguridad de Hinata lo era todo y cuando ella estaba montada tras el, en dicho transporté el se concentraba demás y tenia mas atención a su alrededor. Después de todo se había esforzado para que la familia de su actual novia lo aceptara, es lo único bueno por lo que se a esforzado, pero de ves en cuando se hacia de pequeñas imprudencias para divertirse. Y a Hinata eso le gustaba además de serle un respiro para su mundo.

Miraba como en trance el reloj sobre la puerta de salida, fue la primera en terminar la petición de su Sensei y faltaban un puto minuto para que la clase se terminara.

-"Por que no avanza mas rápido" – pensó golpeando su lápiz contra su pupitre de forma impaciente ya quería ver a su rubio novio. Al escuchar el sonido de las campanas que anunciaba la finalización de su aburrimiento salio como rayo del aula dejando a los demás tras de ella.

Se apresuro a la salida y visualizo la parte posterior de una motocicleta negra con toques naranja y un joven de chaqueta del mismo color que la moto apoyado en ella de espalda a la entrada por donde Hinata se disponía a salir, se detuvo al mirar como las chicas que pasaban se osaban a mirar coquetamente a su novio pero el pasaba de ellas, "alivio" fue lo que sintiendo muy dentro de ella, pensando "Si ese hermoso chico es mió así que tráguense esta" luego de su osado pensamiento se le cruzo una idea, ya que el aun estaba de espalda ahora podría agarrarlo desprevenido y asustarlo, después de todo el siempre lo hacia con ella.

Se acerco lo mas silenciosamente que pudo dando pasos pequeños detrás de el.

-Hola nena ¿Como te fue hoy? – Hablo Naruto sin voltear, incorporándose por completo para girar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mirarla llegar tras él, claramente su gesto decía "buen intento linda" ella simplemente se detuvo y lo miro con un pequeño puchero preguntándose ¿Como Rayos lo hacia? ¿Acaso tenia ojos tras la cabeza? y ella no se había dado cuenta. Naruto se encamino a ella y ella hizo lo mismo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro se plantaron un beso muy casto en forma de saludo, Hinata estaba levemente sonrojada, A pesar que llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse y todo un mes de ser novios, Hinata aun se sonrojaba con la presencia y detalles del rubio, y eso a él le encantaba puesto le paresia muy tierno e interesante ver las múltiples expresiones y matices en el rostro de su amada novia.

-Rápidamente ella poso sus manos detrás de la cabeza del oji-azul revolviendo su cabello como si ese lugar escondiera un tesoro.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto tomándola de las muñeca que se osaban a despeinarlo deteniendo la búsqueda ante el tacto.

-Hinata sonrió – verifico si no tienes unos ojos ocultos detrás de ese ardiente rostro, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Naruto sonrió mas, haciendo que su rostro se mirara más hermoso y eso la descoloco un poco. – con que ardiente rostro ¿he? – Hinata solo sonrió divertida aumentado su pequeña acumulación se sangre en sus mejias esperando la respuesta antes formulada – Descuida nena no tengo mas ojos que los que miras en estos momentos – Se detuvo unos segundos sin dejar de mirarla - ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?- A lo cual la interesada solo asintió.

-Pues… - se acerco dejando libres las muñecas que antes sus manos esposaron para posarlas en la cintura de ella y acercarla mas hacia el inclinándose al oído para susurrarle -En esta oscuridad en la que mi vida esta tu eres mi luz y mi cuerpo lo sabe, sabe que nenecita de ti para no desaparecer en las sombras, lo cual hace que todo el pueda encontrare independientemente donde estés… - se separo para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos - y por cualquier ángulo en que vengas a emboscarme. – declaro divertido.

-Que se suponía tenia que responder a eso, le acababan de decir que la necesitaban, que el la necesitaba para no desaparecer, la persona mas importante para ella, luego de varios segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, por fin una idea se le vino a la cabeza haciéndola sonreír (mas vale tarde que nunca) – Estas diciendo que nunca podré emboscarte.

-El rubio no pudo contener la risa, verdaderamente nunca se espero esa respuesta, ella era así, jamás sabía como irían las cosas con ella. – Exacto- enuncio.

-Soy muy lista, ¿Lo sabias? – lo reto. – No por nada vienes a traerme a este lugar.

-Lo se, lo tengo muy claro nena, pero digamos que en estas cosas soy mas listo o mejor dicho mas experimentado que tu. – Ella frunzo el seño levemente – Vamos no pongas esa cara – la beso en la frente – no me respondiste ¿como te fue Hoy, Les hiciste morder el polvo como siempre?

-Mmm – suspiro – Así es… Como siempre termino antes que todos… y luego me aburro, ya lo sabes.

-Esa es mi chica demasiado lista para ellos. – contesto con orgullo

-Esperaste mucho – Prorrumpió sonriente.

-No mucho, pero la verdad por ti linda seria capas de esperar una eternidad.

-Que bueno saberlo, pero descuida jamás te haría esperar tanto Naruto. – dijo divertidad.

-Que bueno saberlo – Repitió manteniendo la sonrisa, empezando a caminar hacia su confiable y no muy alejado trasporte – venga vamonos ya de este lugar de Ners - Comentario que no ofendió en lo mas mínimo a su pareja después de todo sabia que era verdad, pero el chico no pensó lo mismo puesto se tenso al escuchar sus propias palabras, volteando hacia ella por un rasgo que le dijese que tanto daño había hecho y pensar en como solucionarlo - Por que… me hace sentir estupido, mejor dicho que soy algo estupido digo – cito un poco nervioso esta ultima frase, observando como su hermosa novia se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona al mirarlo a la cara.

-Descuida Naruto, ciertamente esta es una escuela para Ners – concreto señalando al lugar un instante – Ners sexys como yo – le guiño un ojo y se encamino a su futuro trasporte de la tarde, levantando el casco asignado para su cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa ¿Por qué los hombres por mas malos que sean siempre tendrán cierto temor a las mujeres? penso Apoyándose delicadamente sobre la motocicleta girando hacia un divertido Naruto. – Vienes – pregunto

-Eres única en el mundo ¿sabes? – notifico alcanzando a la peli-azul tomando el casco de sus manos y colocándolo en la su linda cabecita.

-Me conformo en ser la única solo para ti. – Dijo sonrojada.

-Y lo eres, que no te quepa duda nena. Eres mi luz – volvió a manifestar. A lo cual Hinata solo sonrió.

-Bien… - su acompañante se coloco su propio casco y se monto en la moto segundos mas tarde ella hizo lo mismo.

Sostente – orden que hizo rápidamente la ojo-perla – Mas fuerte – sonrió al saber que eso era innecesario pero de igual forma lo hizo, cerrando mas el agarre apoyando su cuerpo sobre el, esto hizo sonreír al rubio – así esta mejor – comentario que hizo emitir una pequeña risilla por parte de la chica.

-Venga arranca ya, lleva esta luz a casa. – y así lo hizo, condujo por el camino habitual hasta que se desvió captando la atención de su copiloto – ¿A donde vamos? – no tuvo la necesidad de escuchar una respuesta ya que ella misma pudo responderse al fijarse en el camino, solo había una cosa en esa dirección, el parque, ¿pero por que? el sabia que si se tardaba al ir a dejarla a casa se ganaría una bronca con su padre, después de todo habían acordado con el Hyuuga mayor que los fines de semanas su hija podía pasar todo el tiempo con el pero días entre semanas no, para no distraerla en los estudios_ ¡si Naruto había negociado con el padre de Hinata!, después de todo el rubio puede ser muy persistente, por no decir muy cabezota.

-Descuida, no dejaría que te cargues una jodida bronca con tu familia por mi culpa, ya arregle todo – respondió a la pregunta no formulada que en estos momentos cruzaba la cabeza de su novia

-A que te refieres - el sonrió al notar el tono desconcertado de la chica.

-Hable con tu padre – Dijo como si eso no representara gran cosa, hablo claro y fuerte para que ella lo pudiera escuchar, palabras que hicieron reincorporarse y aflojar el agarre sobre la cintura del chico, acto que no paso desapercibido por parte de el, bajando un poco la velocidad – sostente Hinata, no aflojes – reprendió ¿si, el podía ser todo lo que los demás quisieran, pero con ella era mas consiente de las cosas por no decir muy protector? Pedido que ella acato.

-¿Cu-cuando, como? – Pregunto tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pero la verdad siempre lo hacia, se sorprendía como siempre tenia el valor para enfrentarse a su padre, pero mas aun el tono despreocupado que tenia siempre al comunicarle que el había conversado o arreglado cualquier asunto con su muy protector padre.

Estaba rodeada de sobre protectores, su padre Hiashi, su primo Neji, su guardas espaldas, chofer y amigo Ko, de vez en cuando su amigo de la infancia Kiba y ahora su querido novio Naruto. Pareciera ser un imán de personas sobre protectoras.

Al llegar a su destino se desmontaron del muy practico trasponte, se sacaron los cascos y los colocaron asegurándolos sobre la moto.

-y bien ya estamos aquí, ahora que.- pregunto intrigada del motivo por el cual estaban en ese lugar

-Que impaciente señorita Hyuuga - Naruto sonrió, ella solo ladeo la cabeza un poco, gesto que le dio un aire muy inocente, se acerco para darle un beso ligero en los labios - y ahora… nada, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo – ella sonrío, entrelazo una mano con la de el y este la llevo a la altura de sus labios para depositar otro beso en ella. – Vamos.

-Si – expreso siguiendo sin cuestionar el lugar a donde se dirigían. – fuiste a mi casa después de salir del colegio – pregunto minutos después de haber empezado a caminar.

-A si es. – la miro de reojo, estaba claro en su expresión que ella estaba esperando mas información sonrió divertido al permanecer unos segundos callado y sentir el apretón calculado de Hinata sobre su mano _era muy predecible_ - cuando llegue a tu casa me recibió tu primo, tuve… mmm una charla algo larga con el, luego, me hizo esperar un buen rato el desgraciado pero por fin Hiashi llego, perdón el señor Hyuuga llego a recibirme – Hinata no hizo ninguna mención sobre la familiaridad que Naruto tuvo al nombrar a su padre, ni el insulto que propicio a su querido primo, así que el rubio prosiguió - y tuve una charla algo "animada" con el – sonrió al recordar su encuentro con el padre de su novia. Ella siguió callada pues sabia o se imaginaba el verdadero significado de la palabra "animada" pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su tez.

-A veces me pregunto si estas verdaderamente loco o simplemente eres muy valiente, acaso no aprecias tu vida, mira que ir a la boca del lobo cada vez que se te antoje. – dijo en forma de regaño.

-La verdad lo estoy – confeso.

¿Hmn? – emitió. no entendiendo el significado de la oración.

-Estoy verdaderamente loco por ti nena, tu eres mi vida y por consiguiente aprecio mi vida demasiado. – hablo mirándola fijamente a los ojos perlas que le enamoran mascada ves que ella se dignaba a mantenerle la mirada.

-Naruto… - La Peli-Azul se inclino y lo beso un par de segundos, tomando ella las riendas del beso, agradeciendo sus palabras y las molestias que se tomaba solo por ella. Por que verdaderamente todas las jodidas normas que tenían la familia Hyuuga podían ser un dolor de culo para cualquiera. Ya sea parte o no de dicha familia. Se separo completamente roja por atreverse a besarlo. Empezaron a caminar de nuevo en silencio cada quien con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede nena? – pregunto al notar que había fruncido un poco los labios formando un pequeño puchero.

-Mm… nada. – expreso relajando su rostro al percatares que ese era el rasgo que la había delatado.

-Dime o te lo sacare a besos aquí y ahora enfrente de quien sea.- amenazo seductoramente.

-No lo arias- lo reto – no te atreverías.

-Nena – dijo divertido – pensé que me conocías mejor, claro que lo aria. Y se que sabes.

-Ella sonrió pues sabia a ciencia cierta que ese hermoso rubio era capas de eso y mas - lo se - confeso.

-Ahora dime o empezare con los besos de la verdad – manteniendo la sonrisa característica de su personalidad.

-Sabes no me parece mala opción que me saques la información a besos – confeso alegre ante el comentario de su novio. Ella también podía jugar a eso, y la verdad no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

-Y luego dicen que no eres lista, se ve que sabes aprovechar las oportunidades. Llegaras lejos Hinata Hyuuga – se burlo. - Pero en serio nena que sucede.

-No es nada, solo estaba preguntándome en que falle, estoy casi completamente segura que no hice ningún ruido al llegar a ti, para que supieras que estaba detrás de ti sin siquiera voltear. – confeso tras un suspiro de derrota.

-Todavía sigues con eso – se rió, se detuvo y suspiro si no le decía era capas de pasar todo el día analizando lo sucedido era lo malo de ser muy inteligente y curiosos, querían saber el por que de las cosas. - Recuerdas los espejos que están a cada lado de la moto cerca del manubrio.

-Si – respondió creando automáticamente una imagen de la moto. Ubicando a la perfección dichos espejos que mencionaba Naruto

-Bueno, pues ellos fueron los que te delataron, te mire acercarte por detrás momentos antes. – Confeso, ella jiro su cabeza para mirar la distante motocicleta delatora.

-Al parecer no soy muy lista después de todo – el sonrió ante el comentario y la beso en la frente.

-Aceptaste ser mi novia después de todo, eso tiene que decirte algo – oración que hizo reír a Hinata, ciertamente Naruto no era el mejor partido que su padre quería tener como yerno, ere rebelde, desenfrenado, ha tenido uno que otro problema con las autoridades pero nada grabe la mayoría de ellas eran por exceso de velocidad, entre otras cosas, pero quien lo culparía el no a tenido una vida sencilla después de todo.

-Cierto – concedió divertida y el solo entrecerró los ojos. – tu haces que no pueda razonar correctamente.

-Que quieres decir – pregunto frunciendo el seño levemente al no entender del todo las palabras que la peli-azul había soltado segundos atrás

-Que te amo – Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta, esta era una de las múltiples ocasiones que ella lo tomaba por sorpresa, al escuchar sus propias palabras se le enfatizando más el sonrojo en toda su fasie, eso no respondió para nada la pregunta pero el se conformo con la respuesta, Caminaron felizmente tomados de las manos. Si otra vez.

-Y yo a ti nena – siguieron caminando hasta que el oji-azul diviso una banca y espeto señalándola - vamos a sentarnos ahí - se dirigieron al lugar hasta que Hinata se paro en seco provocando que este se detuviera también dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa hacia ella, la cual miraba a un lugar en especifico del parque, el rubio siguió la mirada de la chica. – ¿Quieres comer una? – pregunto volviendo a verla uniendo sus miradas. Ella estaba sonriendo

-Si – respondió contenta. – Iré a comprar unas. – el iba a publicar que el las iría a traer, que no tenia que ir ella pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca se vio interrumpido - ve a sentarte luego te alcanzo. – separo la unión de sus manos y empezó a dirigirse al puesto de crepas que había divisado anteriormente al estar como a siete pasos lejos de el – lo digo en serio ve a sentarte – le advirtió.

Y que hacia ¡Nada! Solo ir y hacer lo que ella le había ordenado, preguntándose el por que de dicha felicidad al mirar ese puesto de comida. Lo averiguaría al regreso de su chica. Se sentó al llegar frete a la banca del parque y observo con mucha atención a la delicada figura que estaba haciendo la pequeña fila para comprar dichas crepas, sonriendo al verla regresar con una gran sonrisa y una crepa en cada mano hacia el.

-Ten – se sentó a un lado de el. - ¿Que? – pregunto al percatarse como su novio la miraba divertido con su mirada que contenía una pregunta.

-Me preguntaba por que están tan feliz de repente – musito tomando la crepa de la mano que le ofrecía dicho alimento. rozando su mano contar la de ella.

-Ella se sonrojo, no se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba feliz y recordó el por que con una sonrisa. – Mmm tal ves por que esto me recuerda un poco los buenos momentos que pase con mi madre. - Le confeso. Naruto no dijo mas, ya que imaginaba que para ella era un tema difícil de tratar, después de todo la progenitora de su novia había muerto tres años atrás, tiempo en que empezaron a frecuentarse por mas tiempo - No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien – sonrió sinceramente – las crepas me traen buenos momentos a la mente además ya hacen tres años de eso.

-Bien – Cito y miro su crepa – ¿De que es? – pregunto examinándola cuidadosamente.

-Pruébala y lo sabrás – publico a un sonriente. Naruto le dio un pequeño mordisco a dicho alimento y sabia bien, sintió los ingredientes con su lengua para poder identificarlo – ¿y bien? – pregunto ansiosa por saber la reacción de su novio ante los ingredientes que ella misma había elegido para el

-Delicioso, si no me equivoco es de o mejor dicho tiene chocolate, fresas, crema dulce y… mmm marshmellow.

-Correcto tienes un buen paladar joven Naruto. – hizo saber con una voz muy tierna y un poco apenada

Gracias amor – Recito amablemente levantando su propia crepa unos centímetros y enviándole una mirada seductora y coqueta, se sonrojo más por la forma en como le llamo. Y también por la palabra amor, claro esta después de todo en raras ocasiones el usaba ese tipo de adjetivos con ella, se sentía feliz nada podría ser mejor que esto pensó. ahora era el turno de ella para probar su propia crepa. Y así lo hizo mientras sus molares realizaban su ciclo masticatorio ella no dejo de sonreír y emitir un hermoso sonido que probaba que lo que tenía en su boca le era muy placentero. Sonido que no pasó desapercibido por el ojo-azul. – ¿De que es la tu ya? – pregunto curioso.

Cuando Hinata volteo su rostro para verlo de frente, la sonrisa de Naruto se extendió mas ¿pero por que? Y la respuesta estaba en las comisuras de su novia ¡si! tenía un poco de una sustancia blanca y un pequeño trozo de fresa en la comisura derecha y parte del labio inferior.

-¿Qué? – pregunto luego de pasar el bolo alimenticio por su esófago para que continuara el viaje predeterminado.

-Nada solo pensé que seria mejor probarlo yo mismo y descubrirlo cierto. – sonrió ante su maliciosa idea. Ya tenía una leve idea de que es lo que contenía, frezas y leche condensada su vista se lo podría decir.

¿Qué estará tramando?

Cierto ¿Qui-quieres probar un poco? Esta muy rica – Extendiéndole su propia crepa para que le diera un mordisco, a tal acto un color carmesí se apodero de sus mejías, a veces podía ser tan valiente y en otras ocasiones tan tímida con el, verdaderamente ella era única no sabias como reaccionara y eso le gustaba.

¡Ho!, ¡Ho! Pobre Hinata jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El Peli-rubio la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona pero bien intencionada

-¿Q-qué pasa Naruto?- Este se acerco más a la Hyuuga, tomo el brazo de la peli-azul que sostenía la crepa y la aparto un poco, ella estaba confundida acto que reflejo ladeando la cabeza.

-Aun sonriendo le dijo – Nada solo probare de que es tu crepa – ella no lograba entender la relación de sus palabras con sus actos, era la mas lista ¡Si! Pero cuando de el se trataba era como otra chica enamorada. Este se acerco mas y le susurro al oído – pero primero te limpiare los labios Y después probare de que es la crepa… pero Lo probare de tus labios nena. – palabras que sorprendieron mucho a la oji-perla provocando que su corazón se agitara tal cual enamorada.

Qu- que per…

La chica no pudo terminar de decir la palabra puesto Naruto le dio una leve pasada de lengua por dicha comisura _des pues de todo el dijo que lo haría solo que no dijo como_ acto que sobresalto a la peli-azul abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa, movimiento que el aprovecho para posteriormente tener sus propios Belfos contra los de ella.

Este empezó a moverlos con delicados movimientos, Hinata a un estaba estática por la repentina y agradable acción de Naruto, luego de 3 segundo la oji-perla que se mantenía inmutada empezó a reaccionar por la sensación que los labios de su pareja le provocaba y empezó a corresponder el beso de su novio, posando su mano libre sobre el pecho de este.

El rubio soltó el agarre del brazo de la peli-Azul comenzando a elevarla para posarla en la cabeza de esta y acariciar la larga y suave cabellera de su novia sensación que le gustaba tanto.

A el oji-Azul le fascinaba el sabor dulce que sentía en los labios de Hinata, pero ya no podía reconocer si era el sabor de la dichosa crepa de ella ó era el sabor de los exquisitos, carnoso y aterciopelados labios de su novia, se suponía que tenia que decir de que estaba hecha, pero en esos precisos momentos eso ya no le importaba, solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese sabor que le resultaba tan adictivo e estimulantes, los movimientos que estos hacían con sus labios eran suaves, delicados, tiernos y muy bien coordinados que reflejaban la sincronía y compatibilidad de estos en cada movimiento, acto que dejaba sentir el suave y adorable calor que emanaban sus cuerpos en ese momento, por parte de su pareja. Además de reflejar todo su amor por el otro.

Era tanto el deseo de seguir que no les importo el lugar donde estaban, el tiempo que tardasen, ni las personas que los mirasen. Las cuales al ver tal acto hasta ellos mismos se sonrojaban por sentir el deseo y amor que se profesaban esos dos.

El beso continúo por varios segundos más, volviéndose cada ves más demandantes entre los dos pero tuvieron que separarse por ese desafortunado aire que les exigía sus pulmones Naruto poso su frente contra la de Hinata sonrió agitado y dijo:

-Estuvo muy rico nena, pero tendré que probarlo de nuevo, no me quedo muy claro los ingredientes – a lo cual ella sonrió igualmente agitada.

\- Claro… puedes probarlos el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés seguro, – Dijo una feliz y sonrojada chica mirando un momento a la crepa que su mano aun sostenía, emitió una risa.

Que – pregunto aun manteniendo el contacto de sus frentes.

Este alimento siempre consigue trae buenos recuerdos, como el de ahora.

Se poso una sonrisa en su rostro – cierto ahora me a traído uno muy bueno y delicioso a mi. – dicho esto empezó a besarla nuevamente, después de todo no pararía hasta reconocer esos ingredientes que se negaba a reconocer para poder continuar con semejante placer.


End file.
